lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Che and Hammurabi
Che and Hammurabi is an action fantasy movie. Synopsis Che (Lucas Jade Zumann), an orphan in Santiago, Chile, is adopted by an ape, Hammurabi (Tony Bellotto), after showing his bravery. Eight years later, Hammurabi's master, Enrique (Brad Pitt), receives proof that inhabitants of Machu Pichu, Peru, are planning an attack, and Hammurabi's adopted son, Che, along with his master's biological sons, Estavan and Marco — are sent to seize the Peruvian palace. Che and his allies breach the palace and open a gate, letting the Persians in. During the attack, Che battles a guard, and takes from him a special knife, which turns out to be the Knife of Reality, which, upon stabbing the Tree of Illusion, will free the world from all fantasy. The Peruvian army is conquered by the Chilies, but Conchita denies that their village has any weaponry. Estavan asks her to marry him in recompense, but she only accepts after seeing the knife in Che's possession. During the celebration, Che is fooled into presenting an acidic housecoat given to him by a mysterious admirer of Enrique, which lethally burns him. Marco charges Che for being the killer, and the boy is forced to escape with Hammurabi, carrying Enrique along. Estavan informs the general of the Chilean military of Che's "crimes", and they set a bounty on Che's head. While in hiding, Conchita attempts to murder Che and steal the knife, and in the struggle Che discovers the knife enables the wielder to manipulate reality. Che concludes that Estavan invaded Machu Pichu for the knife, and goes with Hammurabi to confront his brother at the funeral of his father. On the way, the two are captured by outlaws, but they manage to escape. After arriving at the funeral, Che attempts to convince Celso of his innocence. Seeing charred flesh on Celso’s hands, Che realizes that Celso killed his father. Furthermore, Celso sets up an ambush for Che along the street, but after a conflict with Marco, Che escapes. Celso sends a group of mercenaries, the Silent Reapers, to murder Che and Hammurabi, as well as find the knife. During a thunderstorm, Conchita tells Che that eons ago, Tlāloc unleashed a large thunderstorm to kill off all life on Earth, but were moved by a girl's offer to immolate herself in humanity's place and trapped the Storm of Armagedeon in the tallest Monkey Puzzle Tree. Conchita is the latest protector of the two knives, given to the girl by Tlāloc, which can stab the tree and potentially end the world, but also enable one of the knives' wielder to free the world from all of illusion, if the other knife is to fall into the wrong hands. Che realizes that Celso has one of the knives, and plans to find the tree and stab it, therefore preventing Che from communicating with Hammurabi, which will also prevent them from teaming up against him. The outlaws capture the trio again, but Che is able to save them from the Silent Reapers by using the knife's illusionary powers. The outlaws' leader, Artmetio, decides to take them to a refuge in Peru, and plans to send Conchita on a mission to stab the knife into the tree it first came from. At the sanctuary, they are found by Marco, whom Che convinces of his innocence, but the Silent Reapers attack again, murdering Marco and taking the knife. Che's team travels back to Machu Pichu to take back Che's knife and warn Estavan of Celso. Artemio's assistant Lope is killed after retrieving the knife for Che, who demonstrates the knife's powers to Estavan to convince him of the truth. Afterwards, Celso interrupts, murders Estavan, and takes the knife back. Hammurabi saves Che from dying and the two, alongside Conchita, head to the secret subterranean tunnels beneath the landmark that lead to the Tree of Illusion. When they reach Celso, he reveals his plan; he will disconnect Che from Hammurabi, noting how the latter being able to speak is a result of his usage of the knife. Afterwards, he will kill the two of them, and take Conchita as his wife in a forced marriage. Right before Hammurabi is about to stop him, Celso skewers both knifes into the tree, and knocks the trio off of a ledge. Conchita, realizing that they have too much weight and will break the ledge, sacrifices herself by releasing Che's hand and falling to her death, allowing him and Hammurabi to battle Celso. When Che and Hammurabi separate the knives from the tree, everything that was caused by the Knives of Reality is undone. Che finds Estavan and Marco and exposes Celso's treachery. Celso tries to murder Che, but is overpowered and shot to death by Estavan. Estavan apologizes to Conchita for his attack on Machu Pichu and proposes to nourish the two countries' bond by wedding her to Che. Che returns the knives, now powerless, to Conchita. Conchita considers this an engagement gift, and tells him that they still have a common enemy to deal with; the Silent Reapers. Cast * David Archuleta as Che * Bill Pullman as Hammurabi * Kelli Berglund as Conchita, a Peruvian maiden * Mike Myers as Celso Velázquez * Leonard Whiting as Enrique * Trevor Noah as Estavan * Douglas Booth as Marco * Blake Michael as Ciriaco, Peruvian squire * T. J. Thyne as Artemio * TBA as Lope * Satya Bhabha as Noé Parents Guide Sex & Nudity (Heavy) * We see brief and limited glimpses of a newborn's genitalia as the baby is held up. * We see a shirtless Che and a shirtless wrestler fighting and being waged on by others. * Conchita shows cleavage in a corset. * Conchita kisses Che, but does so to distract and draw a blade on him. * Hundreds of Celso's men strip themselves naked (no genitals are depicted) and jump into barrels of boiling oil. Violence & Gore (Extreme) * Machetes, shanks, dirks, pikes, darts, firearms, bullwhips, Molotov Cocktails, and bombs are carried and/or used to terrorize, injure, or kill others. Look below for details. * A young Circiaco scares a man, causing him to fall to the ground. He repeatedly punches the Circiaco until a young Che intercedes, throwing a rock at the man. This is followed by a chase, where various men fall and crash through things while chasing after a young Che. Another man aims a handgun at him, before getting his spine snapped by a loose Hammurabi, scaring off the men. * We see a shirtless Che and a shirtless wrestler fighting and being waged on by others. * We see distant flames and blasts from Estavan's soldiers starting their invasion of Machu Pichu. * Che grabs and bangs a guard's head against a wall, followed by many people being shot by rifles and fighting with blades, but no detail or gore. Shots are fired and Che punches, kicks and beats more men, including throwing one over a wall, with that man landing hard. Hammurabi breaks throw a wall, and slams two guards together. Hammurabi pounds a damaged vehicle, causing a large wood wheel to be let loose and crush a man's back. Che then slices pillars holding up a structure that crumbles, spills gas, then lights it, causing a fiery explosion. Estavan's men then ride in on jaguars and strike more people with their machetes, killing them (but with no blood), while Che knocks Conchita down, and the two fight, machete vs. staff. * Conchita speedily draws and holds a dagger on Marco, but Enrique grabs her arm and disarms her. Another man then almost stabs Conchita until she cries for him to stop. * Following his army's siege of Machu Pichu, Estavan has a bloody wound on his head, as does Enrique. * Che gets drunk (while Circiaco holds an beer bottle) as he runs up to and flips himself backwards off a wall, but falls and hits the ground hard, with Circiaco dropping the bottle on his head in shock. * Given a twill mantel by a killer to give to their father, Che gives Enrique his gift that he places over his shoulders. He is unaware, however, that it is coated with piranha solution that burns his skin (we see bloody type blisters), sends him to the ground in agony and then leaves him dead. Realizing they must get out of there, Ciriaco strikes the masked assassin hard before being impaled by a pole, allowing Che (who also punched the murderer) to escape with Conchita, jumping down into the sea and then racing off on Hammurabi, all as guns are fired at them. * Conchita kisses Che, but does so to distract and draw a blade on him. He signals Hammurabi to attack her, but not before she stabs him through the heart, causing bloody to pour out. However, Che inadvertently activates the Knife of Illusion, causing the blade to disappear and his wound to be instantly repaired. * Conchita pretends to black out, causing Che to rush to her. She then punches him in the head with brass knuckles, knocking him out. * Hundreds of Celso's men strip themselves naked (no genitals are depicted) and jump into barrels of boiling oil (they are shown catching on fire and screaming). * Celso bludgeons an attacker, headbutts another, and impales a third one near Conchita (it initially appears that he hit her instead). * Assault rifles are fired at Che and Hammurabi as they flee, followed by Che getting in a machete battle with a gangster. He punches, kicks, knees and beats others while trying to escape, while a gangster is accidentally shot by a rifle and a different one is slammed by Hammurabi. Che kicks Marco back, strikes an attacker into a manhole and shoots another with a revolver, causing him to fall through the same hole. Che then dodges more bullets which end up hitting a civilian, while another attacker attempts to shank him but ends up getting crushed by Hammurabi after he jumps off of a (not very high) building. Che then rides on Hammurabi, who elbows through a group of attackers, causing them to hit the ground hard. Che then punches more gangsters before getting thrown to a building by Che, where Marco stands. They battle, machete vs. fire ax. This ends with Che knocking Marco off of the building (he survives, but has bloody wounds on his face). * A training scene involves the Silent Reapers using petrol bombs that cause explosions. The Reapers throws knives at targets at one point, which almost hit Celso (he dodges right in time and they stab a wall instead). *We see a flashback to a young Celso shooting Hammurabi after he attacks Enrique (bloody sprays). However, Celso is able to bring him back using one of the Knives of Reality. *An outlaw holds a handgun to Che's head, followed by Armetio kicking Che in the crotch. This is followed by Che and Conchita getting bound and gagged. *As various men sleep, we see a large piranha jump out of a lake, biting him. He screams and awakens Che, who strikes the fish and throws it into the fire. Other piranhas attack, but biting Che's legs. He is able to repair his wounds with the knife, and Che uses his weapon to cut and pierce the fish, including decapitating one (blood is depicted). *We see various dead and some dismembered people (murdered by Noé and the rest of the reapers). *A machine gun is fired at Che, with many bullets hitting Marco, mortally wounding him (we see blood and bullet wounds). The Silent Reapers then murder and injure several others (large splatters of blood are depicted), while Conchita fights their leader, Noé, followed by Che battling him, the two of them using machetes. Artemio is almost assassinated, but Hammurabi frightens the assassin, allowing Artmeio to throw a sickle that stabs the assassin through the eye, killing him. *Conchita and Che kiss, distracted, with a Silent Reaper knocking Conchita aside with a whip. Che avoids him lashing while fighting them. He then to jump at Che, but he holds out the Knife of Reality, stabbing his attacker. *Noé cuts apart a large piranha (blood and gore are depicted) and eats it. *Artmeio is vomited on by one of his bandits. He then hits the bandit with a bone, leading to a large fistfight. *Lope enters a room to fight with one of the Silent Reapers, both equipped with several daggers. Both throw them at each other, with one stabbing Lope in the chest (blood drips), but he jerks it out. More such throwing follows that, with close calls. Lope eventually slices the man's neck open with a machete, but then looks down to see that he has been stabbed multiple times in his own head, collapsing. *Mistaken for Che, Artemio is beaten ejected from his taxi. He is then struck across the head by a blunt object, bloodying him. Profanity (Minor) * 2 uses of sh*t. * Name-calling; softies, wusses, unintelligent zealots, babied, homicidal psychotics, wrinkly, furious, deranged, barbarian people, jungle savage, harem girl, prattling nut, and mad as a March hare. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking (Extreme) * Che climbs a bar up the wall of Machu Pichu, followed by pole vaulting with spears thrown into the wall and using them to pull himself up. When one lands too close, Che asks the spear thrower if he is intoxicated. * Che gets drunk (while Circiaco holds an beer bottle) as he runs up to and flips himself backwards off a wall, but falls and hits the ground hard, with Circiaco dropping the bottle on his head in shock. * Enrique drinks, with Hammurabi telling Che that his duty is making sure the master has enough liquor. Frightening/Intense Scenes (Extreme) * Scenes listed under "Violence & Gore" may be unnerving, suspenseful or frightening to young viewers and/or those with low tolerance levels. * We hear that a young Che is an orphan. * Enrique is angry at Estavan for invading and vanquishing the army of Peru without checking with him. * The brothers must contend with their master being killed by a poisoned robe, with everyone (including his brothers) believing Che is responsible (he is not), while he must contend with his Celso's deceit. * We see various living skeletons that announce their master's arrival in Celso's lair. * The brothers must contend with their father being killed by a poisoned robe, with everyone (including his brothers) believing Che is guilty (he isn't), while he must contend with his uncle's treachery. * Che secretly enters his adoptive father's funeral procession and comes face to face with the body. * A large piranha flops into Noé's sleeve and vanishes. * We hear that if the Knife of Reality is stabbed into the Tree of Illusion, the world will be free of all fantasy (we briefly see a view of an alternate, fantastical universe getting destroyed by a bolt of thunder). Kids in Mind Sex/Nudity (5) * A crowd of multiple men strip themselves nude (no genitals are depicted) and jump into barrels of simmering oil. Two shirtless men are seen wrestling (no genitals are depicted). A portion of a man's buttocks is visible when his pants are cut open. Women appear in lingerie, including a group of women stripping in the distance. A woman wears a top exposing deep cleavage. A man holds up a nude baby, his genitals visible. A man slaps a woman's chest. * A man and a woman kiss. A man and a woman hold hands. A man kisses a woman's hand. * A man jokes with another man about a woman's appearance, saying that he is interested in having a "threesome." A man makes a crass joke about the size of another man's "peckers", in reference to genitals. Violence/Gore (9) * There are multiple bloody fight scenes, with limited dismemberment: A large gang of men with blades and firearms running to a temple which is set on fire as a man knocks over a pot of steaming oil and lights it; men skirmish against one another, including headbutting and strangling, slashing with machetes, and kicking each other in the groin; bullets and shells are fired into men's heads and on one occasion a man is impaled in the eye with a sickle; and men throw explosives at one another, causing smoky, fiery explosions, including one which blows a man apart (little blood is visible). * There are multiple instances of hand-to-hand combat, wrestling, firefighting, and impaling with bladed weapons/tools: on different occasions a gorilla rams through a group of attackers with his arm, slams men headfirst into a stone floor, and breaking a man's back, causing him to fall limp; men are seen firing guns at one another, including a man who is shot in the head (brain matter and blood are seen); a man is decapitated, and blood pours from the wound; and a man licks another's man blood after he is impaled through the head by a crossbow bolt. * A crowd of multiple men strip themselves nude (no genitals are depicted) and jump into barrels of simmering oil (we hear screaming and see them caught aflame, charring visible). * Two men engage in a dagger-throwing fight, which ends when one of the men throws a firefighter's ax into the other man's head, right after he looks down and sees four daggers sticking out of his own chest (blood appear on his chest and sprays from his head). * Piranhas are seen biting men on the limbs and crotch, and the disfigured corpses of men are later seen (presumably after dying from piranha bites). Dead, bloodied bodies are discovered by a group of men and a woman -- maggots crawl around the bodies and a man instructs a gorilla to examine one of the dead bodies. * A man knocks a woman unconscious with a bullwhip, and as she lays on the ground magical piranha try to her (the piranhas are later dismembered, with blood, viscera, and bone visible, and dagger covered in blood and flesh is depicted). A man throws a piranha onto a fire and using a knife cuts four piranhas apart and eats their remains, blood dripping from his mouth. * Men are seen with splatters of blood and slits on their faces, presumably from previous battles. Two men vomit on the ground (no goo is seen). Language (4) * 2 scatological terms, name-calling (softies, wusses, unintelligent zealots, babied, homicidal psychotics, wrinkly, furious, deranged, barbarian people, jungle savage, harem girl, prattling nut, and mad as a March hare), 10 religious exclamations (Oh my god, Jesus Christ, Holy Substance Use Men becomes drunk after drinking from a bottle of beer, a gorilla makes a comment about making sure a man's father has enough liquor, and a man jokes about a man being inebriated. Common Sense Media * Age: 17+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Uninterested jungle fantasy full of violence, blood. * WHAT PARENTS NEED TO KNOW: Parents need to know that this fantasy adventure flick is high on violence, but low on anything else objectionable for teens (though, like several action movies, the marketing targets children far too young for this kind of violence). The sexuality is limited to innuendos, some touching, and many kisses, with strong language being infrequent. Bloodshed, however, is frequent throughout the movie, with the two protagonists always on the run, being hunted, and having to dodge gunfire, thrown blades, explosions, and piranhas. Despite the amount of blood, it is still less gory than comparable R movies. Ultimately, the messages of family and ethics are respectable ones, and the beautiful maiden is far from a damsel in distress. * Positive Message: ⭐ The main message of the film is that the bonds of brotherhood and family should be more powerful than avarice, rivalry, or jealousy. Violence is the only method of problem solving on display. * Positive Role Models & Representations: Hammurabi is a good and fond gorilla who wants Che to learn how to fight for what he believes in.Che and Conchita are constantly lie, including to one another. * Violence & Scariness: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ As in all action adventures, there are a multitude of chases -- in the jungle, towns and temples. There is a high body count -- blades and bullets cause targets to bleed out, and in one case a murder is committed using a blistering cape -- but the violence is not exaggeratedly gruesome. The threat of violence is present throughout, however, and the murderer team is frightening and brutal. They use piranhas and ninja-type blades to track down and assassinate their intended target. * Sex: ⭐⭐ Innuendos, touching, low-cut uniforms, and several kisses. In one scene, a strip club appears, with women in bikinis depicted. * Language: ⭐⭐ A couple, partially obscured, uses of "sh*t". Insults; "softies", "wusses", "unintelligent zealots". * Consumerism: ⭐⭐ There are no product placements in the movie, but the movie has a large advertising campaign with toys, video games, and apparel. * Drinkings, Drugs, & Smoking: ⭐ Characters drink and make jokes about getting drunk. Che is inebriated in one scene, but he is not shown drinking. * Parents Say: ** Age: 18+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Kids Say: ** Age: 17+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ [[Category:Che and Hammurabi] Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Movies Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:May Category:R Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Adult Movies Category:BBFC 15 Category:Live-action Category:Action Adventure